


Uniform

by TynxCann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, cute Kageyama, girls' volleyball uniform, idk how to tag, talk about the booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/pseuds/TynxCann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama loses at cards and has to wear a girls volleyball uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by another art drawn by the wonderful suikkart on Tumblr.

It was only a bet, a bet he pitifully lost while playing cards with his upperclassmen. He underestimated them, especially Tanaka who had years of experience from playing with his sister on Friday nights. He did say that he was good, but he never said he was that good. The guy was practically destroying them; leaving them in the dust with nothing but their boxers to shield their pride. It was strip poker, what more was he expecting. On the final game Tanaka had only taken of his shoes while Hinata was in his boxers, Nishinoya with his shirt off and Tsukishima... God was he horrible at poker.

It was only a bet to make things more interesting, but he never expected for it to be this bad. He had a good hand, he could have won. Victory was within his grasp and he was so close to tasting it, but Tanaka just had to ruin everything. So here he was now, left wearing an extremely embarrassing outfit for a whole day. Could things get any worse?

"Oi, Kageyama, hurry up and come out already," yelled Tanaka from the opposite side of the changing room's door.

Snickers were heard from outside followed by a snide comment from Tsukishima, to which he chose to ignore.

Swallowing his pride and sighing heavily Kageyama adjusted the short and held the knob to the door. It was now or never. Cranking the door open Kageyama frowned at the stares and laughs that erupted from his teammates.

"Seriously?! You actually wore it, oh my god this is too good!" Tanaka was rolling on the floor laughing.

"King of the court? How about Queen of the court," smirked Tsukishima.

"Whoa, it really fits you," comments Nishinoya.

Hinata stand by side, mouth agape and blush dusting his cheeks at the outfit his setter wore.

Although it may have not been much by someone else's standards, for Kageyama this was still an embarrassing outfit. The punishment for losing in strip poker was to wear one of the girls' volleyball uniforms. That meant a tight fitting, sleeveless shirt that rode up his stomach, and shorts shorter than the male uniform that stuck to the top of his thighs. This would have been quite a turn-off for many, but somehow Kageyama was working them booty shorts; they hugged his bottom so tightly.

"Shut up!" he growls. He clenches his fists but stops to pull down the shirt and the bottom of the shorts from sticking to the inside of his thighs. It felt extremely uncomfortable to the point that he knew he was going to get a rash of three degree burn down there.

"Oh, what's this? The queen is getting all embarrassed," chuckling to himself one last time Tsukishima made a beeline for the gym, barely missing the punch that went flying his way. "Be careful queen, wouldn't want to break a nail!"

Kageyama shook his fists at the blond before turning his attention to the teammates that were wiping away the tears from their eyes- or like Hinata, closing his mouth.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way." The bald teen gave one last laugh before continuing. "Let's go back to the gym and start getting ready for the practice match."

They all nodded and hurried down the steps.

"Hey Kageyama?"

"Huh?"

"You look really good in that."

The comment that was supposed to reassure Kageyama flew over his head, instead finding it as an insult and resulting in the red-head gaining a new bruise on his head.

* * *

 Once inside the gym the rest of team gave one quick look at Kageyama before looking towards Tanaka as the culprit for all of this.

Daichi simply ignored any and all that was happening and Sugawara stepped forward with a smile on his face. He pulled Kageyama into a hug and said "I always wanted a daughter," to the raven. This did nothing to help Kageyama at all.

After getting everything out of the way the Karasuno team began working on setting up the place for their practice match with Aobajousai, to which Kageyama dreaded with all his might. They set up the net, picked up the balls and cleaned up the gym floor. Minutes passed and Kageyama actually thought that everyone had forgotten about his predicament, that is until he bent down to pick up a volleyball and shocked by the gasp behind him. Abruptly standing back up Kageyama gave a confused look to gaping Hinata.

"What?" asked the raven.

"N-nothing!" he was definitely hiding something, but was keen on keeping it a secret.

"Oh, were you staring at his butt?" interrupted Nishinoya.

This everyone's attention to be drawn to the sputtering Hinata and blushing Kageyama.

"N-no I wasn't!"

"Are you sure? I'm sure I saw you staring at it when he bent down." Humming to himself Nishinoya stepped behind Kageyama and began closely analyzing his butt. "Hmm, it certainly is very nice and full in those shorts... Asahi what do you think?"

The third-year flinched and dropped the mop he was holding. "Eh?! Um... it's very nice?" he said in a more questioning tone, not wanting to make things worse for the first-year setter.

"It is very nice," repeated Nishinoya.

"Well I can't deny that, hey Hinata what do you think?" says Tanaka now inspecting Kageyama's ass along with Nishinoya.

Before Hinata could have anytime to answer Sugawara stepped in to stop things from getting any worse. "Stop ogling my daughter's ass you perverts!"

Okay, so he didn't make things better.

"Calm down Sugamama, we were just looking at the product; it wasn't like we were going to buy anything."

"Come on, even his mom can admit that his daughter's ass is fine, look." Just to show that he was right Tanaka placed a hand on Kageyama's butt which made the raven yelp in surprise. "It's really round and squishy."

"Don't touch my daughter's ass!" commanded Sugawara. In a fight to keep his "daughter's" innocence they all forgot about the actual person they were fighting about in the first place.

It only took one final word to spill from their mouths to cause Kageyama to finally snap.

"Oi, I don't fucking care what any of you think about my ass! Just don't go touching it all over the-!"

"Tobio-chan?"

Silence befell the room and everyone in the gym turned to look at the entrance were their opposing team was standing with very mixed looks on their faces. There was confusion and quite possibly satisfaction at what stood before them in a girls' volleyball uniform. Most of Kageyama's former teammates had their mouths open in surprise, the only exception being Oikawa who only stared at his "un-cute kohai" with really short shorts and a shirt riding up to show his pale stomach. A light pink dusted the younger's cheeks and for all that was good and holy; his ass looked perfect on those shorts.

"Oikawa?"

All hell broke loose when blood spluttered from Oikawa's nose as he weakly took out his phone to take pictures at the sight before him. "Tobio-chan, don't move!" he commanded. The sounds of snaps were heard as the opposing team's setter began moving all around Kageyama to take as many pictures as possible of the younger in such an outfit.

"I won't allow it." Stepping forward Sugawara shielded Kageyama from being exposed to Oikawa.

"Oikawa frowned and wiped the blood from his nose. "Move."

"No," glared Sugawara.

And thus began the war between both setters for the innocence of their kouhai.

"A fight? I want in!"

Thus making Nishinoya join as well with a stressed out Asahi who tried to control the libero.

"Wow, look at that Kageyama, you must have a nice ass to start something like this," laughed Tanaka.

"So Queen, who shall you choose as your king?" sneered Tsukishima.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Daichi.

"Tobio-chan's ass is mine!" growled Oikawa.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my child!" retorted Sugawara.

Kageyama simply sighed and pulled against the shorts. Hinata who was silent for a while came up to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kageyama, what does having a 'fine booty' mean? That Shallot head was saying it over and over again."

Fuck his life.


End file.
